Another Nico Story
by ilovenicodiangelo
Summary: Nico heads back to boarding school to bring a new half-blood to Camp Half-Blood. NicoXOC
1. Quest

**Nico POV**

_Why do I have to go get her? What about that stupid satyr? How hard could it possibly be? _I fumed silently. I walked up the steps of Eleanor High School as slowly as I could. I hate boarding schools, especially after what happened with Bianca. I know it shouldn't bother me, being the son of Hades and all. I had a bad feeling about this school in particular. A group of preppy school girls passed by me in-

"Pink. Gag," I thought. It took me a minute to realize that I had said it out loud. The girls made snide remarks about my outfit in return. _Whatever._ I couldn't really blame them. I've been wearing black jeans, a dark grey t-shirt, and sneakers for the past two days, when I left Camp Half-Blood. I made a stop at the Underworld to give my dad some message from Chiron. I also picked up this really cool shield. It's black and turns into an athletic wristband. Being a son of Hades has its kicks.

I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going because one of those stupid girls stuck out their pink shoe and tripped me on my way up the stairs. I fell forward and I could hear them laughing. I was literally about to summon a dead army to break the heels off their shoes when a girl came over to where I was sitting.

"Ash, is that really necessary?" she said with her hands on her hips. The girl I assumed was Ash looked over to the girl and rolled her eyes.

"Oh I was just having some fun," she said in a singsong voice. Her friends snickered and walked off with her in the lead. The girl was glaring after her until she noticed that I was still there. She looked down at me quizzically and raised her eyebrows. I glared at her. I know that probably wasn't the best thing to do considering that she was the one that made the stupid girls go away, but it was sort of a reflex reaction. When people looked at me, I would automatically glare out of habit. I was a little surprised when she matched me with her own steely glare. _Well, at least she's not wearing pink. _I laughed inwardly.

"And you are?" she asked, still glaring at me. That was when I first noticed her startlingly bright brown eyes. No, they weren't brown, more of an orange color. _Where have I seen that before?_

"Nico di Angelo," I answered. It came out a little harsher than I planned. "_And you are?_" I mimicked with a smirk.

"Em, but my real name is Emily. Don't call me that."

"Whatever you say..."

"I have English. Maybe I'll see you later."

"Yeah maybe. Bye." With that, I turned and headed toward my first class. I almost forgot my mission. I glanced down at the scrap of paper Chiron gave me to find the girl. It read: _Emily Light._ _Brown hair. Gold eyes. 14 years. 5'4" _

_ Woah, _I thought. This was going to be easy then. I already knew who to look for.


	2. New Kids

**Em POV**

I was walking up the stairs when I noticed Ashley, my least favorite person at the school, trip some new kid with her pink high-heeled shoes. Those things are dangerous when she wears them. I looked down at the kid she tripped. _He's cute for an emo, _I thought to myself. He was dressed all in black and had messy black hair, dark eyes and tan skin. I saw Ash, she hates that nickname, so I use it, naturally, looking at the kid with mocking eyes. I put my hands on my hips subconsciously.

"_Ash_, is that really necessary?" I asked airily. I made sure to put an emphasis on her special nickname. She met my eyes with an icy stare and forced a playful smile on her face. _Oh gosh._

"Oh I was just having some fun," she replied in a sickeningly sweet voice. Her little "posse" giggled with her. I hate her and her stupid "pink ladies." I'm not even kidding. That's what they call themselves. All of them turned and left. It took all of my willpower not to blast them with fire. Please don't ask how I can do that, I'm just as clueless as you are. I realized that the boy was still on the ground. I looked down at him and he gave me a frightening glare. _As if._ I gave him my best Ice Queen glare in return. He looked a little surprised, but continued to glower at me.

"And you are?" I asked still keeping up the Ice Queen facade. I could feel my fingers about to crackle with fire. I quickly put my hands in my jean pockets.

"Nico di Angelo." His harsh tone startled me and I shrank inwardly. "And you are?" he asked with an annoying smirk. Forget shrinking. I sucked in a sharp breath and composed myself. _Maybe I could blast him just a little bit..._

"Em, but my real name is Emily. Don't call me that."

"Whatever you say..." I stared him down, but he didn't seem to notice. I glanced at the nearest clock. _Shoot. English class._

"I have English. Maybe I'll see you later."

"Yeah maybe. Bye"

He turned on his heels and headed toward class. I began to walk as well. I discreetly looked back over my shoulder at Nico. He was staring after me with a scrap of paper in his hand. _Weird._


	3. Surprises

(Still in Em's POV)

*~*~*

I didn't see Nico for the rest of the day to my disappointment. _Woah_, I thought. _Did I really just think that? What about Tom? _Yes, yes I have a boyfriend. His name is Tom Johnson and we've been dating for seven months. That's the real reason why Ashley and I hate each other. Once upon a time, she wanted Tom, but he picked me. _Boohoo sucks for her. Yeah right._ Ashley's life is too perfect anyway. Her dad is some senate guy and her family has loads of money and even though I hate the girl's guts, she looks like a model straight out of _Vogue. _Not that I read that trash. No way. On top of all that, every other kid at Eleanor falls at her feet. Seniors, juniors, sophomores, you name it. Tom and I were obviously the only ones with any sense. _And Nico_, a small part of me said in the back of my mind, but I quickly stopped that thought. _He'd be under her spell sooner or later._

Call it fate, but I ran straight into Nico. He looked panicked. There was this huge dog…_thing _running towards him. Before I got a chance to react, I felt someone wrap their arms around me. Slowly, I looked to see who it was. I exhaled. It's just Tom.

"Sheesh Tom, don't scare me like that!" I smiled slightly, but he looked far away. I followed his gaze. _Oh right. The giant dog-bear thing. _I looked back at Nico who was staring at my boyfriend.

"Tom? What are you_ doing _here?" Nico asked with wide eyes. Tom looked down at his feet and blushed. Wait, he blushed?

"Em was in trouble. Aiden sent me and well…" his voice trailed off. Nico raised his eyebrows and told him to go on. "Never mind that, Nico. We can talk after we handle Ash." _Wait, so the giant-bear thing wasn't the threat? Ashley was? __After we handle Ash? As in Ashley Johnson? As in my lifelong enemy? As in-_

"Yeah, of course. Em, there's a black car parked outside of school. The passenger door is unlocked. Get in and wait there until Tom and I come out for you," Nico commanded, interrupting my thoughts. I didn't know why, but something told me I should listen to them. I took off down the hall towards the school entrance. I ran smack into something pink. I'm such a klutz today.

"Watch it," I mumbled and continued running when I felt something on my arm. Something like…claws. I sucked in a breath and turned around cautiously. At first, I was just plain annoyed that Ashley had stopped me until I realized Ashley wasn't herself exactly.

She smirked at me and-wait were those fangs? "Going somewhere?"

*~*~*~*

So what do you guys think so far? Should I keep writing this one?


	4. Unexpected

I ran as fast as I could the minute I heard Em scream. Tom must've heard it too because he was running along side me. _Tom, son of Haphaestus. How is he here? _Not that I don't like Tom or anything it's just...I nearly had a heart attack when I saw him. To put it lightly. I glanced over at him. _He still looks them same, _I thought. Same dirty-blond hair, tannish skin, brown eyes. His eyes looked older somehow. He'd be fourteen, like me, if it was really him. Hey, being a half-blood there's no guarantee that people are who they say they are. I learned that the hard way more than once.

How could Tom be here now though? How is he even _alive_? It's been two years for crying out loud.

"Nico!" he yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts. I whipped my head around and there was Ashley and...Woah. _Empousa. _I should've known; wearing pink is like broadcasting _Hi I'm a monster! _I was just too stupid to see it at first. Wait a second.

"Em?" I hollered. No answer. I felt anger bubbling in my chest. My eyes landed on Ashley.

"Where is she?!" Tom screeched. The _empousa _laughed coldly. Tom's nostrils flared.

"If you touched her I'm going to-"

"Oh please. Your little girlfriend is unharmed. Gods know what you see in her..." Tom growled and Ashley sniggered. "I like you, it's really too bad I have to kill you." That must have been what snapped me out of my trance.

"What?! There's _more _people trying to kill us? Didn't we just finish this?!" I growled with rage. The _empousa _looked amused.

"I've always found demigods to be droll, you could say. You think just because the foolhardy titans have been defeated that there aren't other forces working against you?" To be honest, I had to think about this for a bit. _What else is there?_

"Um, the minor gods?" I asked. Ashley's red eyes reflected even more hate than there was originally.

"Those ridiculous clowns abandoned us," she hissed coldly. And then everything clicked.

"You stupid monsters are after us?" Tom shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Um guys? I know this is a lot to take in at once, but can we please kill the creeper first!" I turned around and there was Em.

"So you were lying about taking her all along? Typical monster," Tom commented. He walked over to Em and grabbed her shoulders protectively. Ashley looked staggered by Em's appearance. Apparently she wasn't expecting to see her any time soon. We all turned our attention to the scowling _empousa_.

"How in the Hades did you escape the fire, girl?"

Fire? Em looked uneasy.

"Enough talking," Tom declared and whipped out his old celestial bronze sword. It was just the same as I remembered. He made it himself. I gripped my own Stygian iron sword and got ready for battle. Ashley eyed our weapons with an entertained expression.

"Are those really necessary boys?" she purred and took a step forward.

Before any of us had a chance to react, Em blasted Ashley with fire, sending her across the room. Tom and I looked at her awestruck.

"No one hits on my boyfriend," Em panted. Then she collapsed.

Tom ran to her and touched her forehead. I was on my over to help Em too when-_snap. _My eyes followed the sound.

Ashley had ripped off the door of a nearby locker.

"Tom! We have bigger problems for now!"

He reluctantly left Em and ran over to where I was standing. The _empousa _hurtled the locker door directly at Tom. It would've knocked his head clean off if he hadn't sidestepped. I heard Tom take a deep breath and we locked eyes.

"Nico, remember the _manticore_," he said with a meaningful look. I nodded, still confused.

"Do it." That's when I realized what he was saying. Back when we were still looking for Callista, we'd had a close encounter with the manticore. I charged Ashley straight on like the idiot I am, but hey it worked with the manticore. I tried stabbing her in the leg. She tripped me and I lost my footing and hit a wall. The _empousa_ had me cornered.

"Hmm, son of Hades. You've got a lot of spunk." She simpered and raised her claws when Tom got her in the back. Remind me to thank him for that.

"That's for Em you freak." With that, Ashley exploded into yellow dust or at least Tom said it was yellow. I swear on my life it was pink.

I limped over to Tom and clapped him on the back. He still looked panicked. _What now? _Then I realized we'd left Em near the entrance of the school. We looked at each other in unison and raced towards her. She looked terrible with minor burns here and there. A fire should have done a lot more damage though. These were maybe second-degree burns at the very worst. We helped her up and flanked her on either side.

"I need to be in the sun," she said breathing heavily. _How would the sun be able to help something like that? _I questioned silently. I looked over at Tom who nodded. We shuffled down the hall, supporting Em who had a twisted ankle. As soon as we were outside, the weirdest thing happened. Em seemed to absorb sunlight and use it to heal herself. The burns were rapidly vanishing and she could walk on her bad ankle again. She did a quick walk up and down the entrance stairs to make sure she was completely cured. Then she trotted over to Tom and placed a hand on his cut cheek. The wound quickly closed and she continued to fix other things here and there. All that there was left was me. Em laid a hand on my leg and the pain dissolved. Tom and I met eyes.

"Apollo," we said in unison.

"Apollo who?" Em questioned curiously. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
